


Соседи могут по достоинству оценить ваше исподнее

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Привычка есть ранним утром может привести к неожиданным встречам посреди кухни.
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Kagura, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toushirou
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Соседи могут по достоинству оценить ваше исподнее

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновилась [артом.](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/775111785845287381/)

Личная жизнь обитателей ёрозуи не подлежит внутреннему обсуждению. Такое негласное правило устанавливается между ними спустя несколько лет совместного проживания, работы, выпутывания из неприятностей. 

Гинтоки, шлепая босыми ногами по прохладному полу, бредет в полусне к холодильнику. Он бредит глотком освежающего клубничного молока, и ничто не способно его сейчас от этого удержать. 

После второй пачки, осушенной, как и первая, почти залпом, идея смотреть на окружающий мир уже не кажется такой пугающей. 

Проморгавшись, он замечает движение на другом конце кухни. На столе, скрестив ноги, сидит Кагура и самодовольно уплетает остатки вчерашнего ужина. 

На ней — застегнутая через одну белая мужская рубашка, с которой ярко контрастирует черный жилет, расшитый по краям золотыми нитями. 

Гинтоки хмыкает:

— Сого снова будет орать, что ты таскаешь его форму.

— Бежежифет, — с набитым ртом спешит ответить Кагура, скорчив смешную рожицу. — Переживет, говорю, — проглотив, повторяет она. — Чай, не первый раз. Симпатичные труселя, кстати.

Гинтоки внезапно понимает, в каком виде он выполз на кухню ранним утром, и практически готов поискать полотенце для посуды, чтобы прикрыться. Но с другой стороны — что толку смущаться? Тем более, что голубое исподнее в клубничку — одно из его любимых.

— Ага, спасибо, — бормочет Гинтоки, пряча слегка порозовевшее лицо за дверцей холодильника. — У нас есть еще что-нибудь пожрать или ты уже со всем расправилась?

— На нижней полке лежит бенто Шинпачи, угощайся, — весело произносит Кагура, спрыгивая со стола.

Судя по звуку, она закидывает тарелку в раковину, но мыть посуду не спешит. Гинтоки все еще делает вид, что выискивает в холодильнике добычу повкусней.

Проходящая мимо Кагура шутя оттягивает резинку его трусов, и та совсем небольно шлепает его по пояснице.

— Не забудь покормить Тоши, он, наверное, тоже проголодался после вашего ночного дебоша, — улыбка так и слышна в тоне Кагуры. Ответа она не дожидается, плавно задвигая за собой створку фусума. 

Гинтоки давит протяжный стон и тянется за третьей пачкой любимого напитка. Собственно, нечего возмущаться. Он первый начал говорить о чужой личной жизни, так что... 

Клубничное молоко все еще отлично примиряет с реальностью.


End file.
